


Blessing In Disguise

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Triple H drops a bombshell on Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, but can Roman Reigns bring them both back together again?





	Blessing In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> IM BAAACK! ;) SO PLEASE HIT THAT KUDOS BUTTON IF YOURE HAPPY I AM PEOPLE! :D

Dean Ambrose was preparing a surprise dinner for his fiancé, Seth Rollins, despite being a takeout-food-kind-of-guy since they both wanted to try eating a little bit healthier every once in a while, but that's when he got an unexpected visitor at his front door.

"Door's unlocked!" Dean said, screaming from the kitchen area, just assuming that it was Seth who was behind it.

"You're not the only who likes surprises..." It was none other than his boss, Triple H.

It took Dean a few good seconds before he was able to form together a proper sentence, "What the f*ck are you doing here?"

"Easy now, I just came to-" Triple H said, before getting loudly interrupted.

"Seth's not here!" Dean said, before taking a deep breath, "But I'm not telling you where he is though."

"Oh, that's fine." Triple H said, stepping closer to where he was standing, "Because I actually came by looking for you."

"What? Me?" Dean said, pointing a finger at himself.

"Yeah, you see, Seth stopped by my office the other day, and... he had some pretty interesting words regarding you." Triple H said, giving him a slight smirk.

"What are you going on about?" Dean said, narrowing his eyes.

"See for yourself..." Triple H said, pulling out his cell.

“Not that I would wish injury on Ambrose at all, but that was something that lit a fire underneath me. It’s definitely been a blessing in disguise for my singles career.” - Seth Rollins.

"Listen, I can believe a lot of things about Seth, but this..." Dean said, fighting back tears, "He knows how much wrestling means to me."

"I know, right?!" Triple H said, trying to get on his good side.

"Seth, I mean, scumbag... is at the museum." Dean said, without even blanking.

"Nice chat." Triple H said, reaching out to shake his hand before swiftly leaving.

After Triple H closed the door behind him, Dean crumbled down to the floor, he just couldn't believe that Seth, his fiancé of all people, would care more about his career than his own well-being.

...

"Seth Rollins!" Triple H shouted, causing everyone to flinch.

"H-how'd you find me?" Seth said, as his eyes grew wider with each passing second.

"It was easy. It was Dean." Triple H said, looking at his watch as if he had somewhere else to be.

"You're lying. The usual." Seth said, shaking his head.

"Okay, then why don't you call him, and see for yourself?" Triple H said, reaching in his pocket.

"Sure, whatever..." Seth said, slowly dialing the number.

"Hello?" It wasn't the man he was looking for... it was Roman.

"Hey, can I speak to Dean?" Seth said, glancing over to stare at Triple H in annoyance.

"I... I don't think he wants to talk right now, Seth." Roman said, biting the bottom of his lip.

"Whataya mean?" Seth said, clinching the phone tightly.

"Well, Triple H happen to show him a not-so-nice recording of you..." Roman said, lowering his voice.

"And?" Seth said, now he felt more lost then before.

"He... remember what you said about him in China regarding your singles career to the press?" Roman said, holding his breath for a second.

"Oh, sh!t..." Seth said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, sh!t is right my friend." Roman said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ro, what am I gonna do?" Seth said, he felt horrible about himself even though he also felt like Dean was overreacting a bit though.

"...Come home." Roman said, hanging up before he even had a chance to respond.

"Look, I gotta run." Seth said, returning his cell to him.

"Where to? I mean, you're clearly not welcomed home." Triple H said, giving him one of his infamous dirty grins.

"You'd be surprised." Seth said, as he watched the face of his boss drop flat before brushing right past him.

...

"Talk it out or fight it out. I don't really care, as long as I have a civil environment to live in again!" Roman yelled, before slamming the door.

"So... talk or fight?" Dean said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Dean, you know we need to talk." Seth said, crossing his arms.

"Or..." Dean said, finally getting the nerve to look over at him.

"Or?" Seth said, he had no idea where he was going with this one.

Dean then gradually dropped down to his knees while tugging on Seth's skinny jeans, "How about some hate sex?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean..." Seth said, but then caught his lover's mouth began to water, "Fine, if you insist..."

"Oh, believe me, I do." Dean said, licking his lips before slowly sliding everything down.

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to each and every single one of my readers cause you guys amaze me! ♡♥


End file.
